Questions Were Meant to be Answered
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: What if instead, Luffy is raised by Belle-mere-san, along with Najiko and Nami? Will it turn out okay in that crazy house? Will Belle-mere die? And will Luffy's mother's name be revealed? Find out in this story. Also, no couches were harmed in this story. (You'll get it once you read the story. ;)


Hey peoples, I haven't made an One Piece fiction story in a while, and hopefully this one will be interesting to you. Also, this is a REQUEST story made by, "Greymon Leader". He's pretty awesome, you should check him out, and don't forget that the credit goes to him for the idea. Anyway, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own One Piece. :(

* * *

(Unknown Place)

_"Jeez..why do I have to care of this brat?" Garp thought to himself after he eyed the tiny boy once again. "Dang you, Dragon! I have more important stuff to do other than babysit your child!"_

Although Garp didn't want to take care of Luffy, he just felt like he had to. But of course, he was just going to give him to someone else for a while, because he sure wasn't a fatherly type!

"Hey, old man." Luffy said as he tugged onto Garp's long marine coat.

"IT'S GRANDPA! Be more respectful to your elders!" Garp lectured with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Sorry, grandpa. But..where are you taking me?" Luffy asked and cocked his head to the right in curiosity.

"I'm not sure.." Garp huffed and continued to walked to the marine headquarters.

* * *

(In the marine HQ)

"Awesome~!" Luffy cooed in amazement. Everything in the HQ looked so cool! There was statues and big, scary looking guys! And..pirates.

"Why are there pirates here?" Luffy questioned skeptically as he stared at them.

"Oh, we take them here and put them in jail. Those guys are just minors though." Garp explained to the overly-excited boy.

Luffy nodded and continued to look around the big place, then, his grandpa stopped suddenly, halting Luffy's footsteps.

"Why did you stop, grandpa?" Luffy asked and looked towards the door his grandpa was glaring at.

"Ah, it's the Fleet Admiral's room." Garp answered and made a slight gulping noise. He wasn't exactly scared of Sengoku, he just wasn't sure how Sengoku was going to react to his odd question.

"You stay here in the hall, while I talk to him, understand?" Garp asked with piercing eyes.

"Uh-huh." Luffy nodded furiously, rather scared of his grandpa's "look".

Garp smiled a little and held onto the doorknob. It was going to be hard to ask, but, he might as well. So, he opened door and walked right in.

"Ah, Garp, how is everything?" Sengoku asked nicely, though his eyes was still glued to some papers.

"Well, it's okay I guess. But, sir, I need to ask you something." Garp requested shakily.

"Sure, what is it?" Sengoku asked, now actually looking at Garp.

"Umm..well..I.." Garp tried to say, only angering the Fleet Admiral more.

"Spit it out all ready!" Sengoku ordered.

"Is there anyone in the marines willing to take care of a kid?" Garp asked as fast as he possibly could.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Nobody wants to take care a kid they don't know!" Sengoku yelled in shock.

"Sir! Are you sure there's absolutely nobody?" Garp asked with a sigh.

"I'm positive-." Sengoku replied, but got cut off by a sudden bursting of the doors.

"Sir! I need to talk to you!" A certain violet-haired woman requested in kind of an order tone.

"What is it, Belle-mere?" Sengoku asked, rubbing his aching head.

"I would like to retire from the marines." Belle-mere stated as she bowed respectfully in front of him.

"What?! Why?!" Sengoku questioned in utter shock.

"Well..I have things to take care of.." Belle-mere answered softly.

Sengoku sighed and simply nodded.

"I see..then..here you go." Sengoku said as he wrote down a check and handed it to her. "It's retirement money."

"Thank you." Belle-mere smiled and grabbed the check.

"Just out of curiousity, Belle-mere, what's the reason for your departure?" Sengoku asked curiously.

"That's actually something I need to tell you about as well, sir. You see, during my last mission, I found two wounded girls, who lost their families. So, I took them in to stay with me. But, a pirate came soon after and is terorrizing the town that many people live in. May I request help from the marines?" Belle-mere asked politely.

"Of course! Which island is it?" Sengoku questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's the Conomi Islands, and the town is Cocoyasi Village." Belle-mere replied and looked down at the ground. "Is it possible for you take down the pirate?"

"Yes, we're the marines for Pete's sake! We'll definitely take down that lousy pirate!" Sengoku reassured with a sweet smile to give her hope.

Belle-mere smiled back at him and began to walk out. But, she was soon stopped by a strong hand holding her back from walking anymore.

"Yes?" Belle-mere said as she looked behind her to see Garp.

"May I, ask for a request?" Garp asked with a sly grin.

* * *

(In the hallway)

"So why are you standing here?" Nojiko and Nami asked as they glared at the cute boy.

"I'm waiting for my grandpa." Luffy replied, still smiling that huge smile.

"Oh, we're waiting for our mom." Nojiko stated and pointed at the door where her mother was in.

"Ah, is your mom a marine, too?" Luffy questioned in awe.

"Of course! She's the best marine ever!" Nojiko exclaimed and continued to praise her mother along with Nami.

"Cool~!" Luffy cooed in amazement.

Suddenly, the doors flung open, presenting the "best" marine ever, Nami's and Nojiko's mom.

"Hello guys." Belle-mere greeted sweetly and waved at the three.

"Belle-mere-san!" The two girls yelled and hugged the mother tightly.

"Luffy, come here, you're family too." Belle-mere exclaimed, shocking the three children.

"EHHHHH?!" The three yelled in unison.

* * *

(Ship ride back to Cocoyasi Village)

"Excuse me.." Luffy blushed as he tugged on her shirt.

"Yes?" Belle-mere asked and leaned down to see him better.

"Who are you? And how are you my mom?" Luffy questioned, still confused about the situation.

"Well, I'm not your real mom, I'm sort of like a full-time babysitter." Belle-mere answered simply.

"Oh." Luffy said with deeply sorrowful eyes.

"You can call me your mom though! Even if we're not all related by blood, we're still family, and I love you guys." Belle-mere smiled sweetly, warming the children's hearts.

"You're so nice~!" Luffy cooed in happiness, flattering the violet-haired woman.

"Just wait, she'll show the real her soon." Nami whispered to Luffy, unfortunately for Nami, Belle-mere heard.

"Hey! Don't tell lies!" Belle-mere yelled as she glared at the grinning Nami.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"Oh no.." Belle-mere sighed. "I can tell this is the beginning of my intolerance.."

"Huh?" Luffy simply cocked his head to left, not realizing what she meant.

"Oh! Just an hour more or so." Belle-mere told Luffy after remembering to answer his question.

"Okay." Luffy nodded and then a few minutes passed and he looked at Belle-mere again. "Are we there yet?"

"..No, not yet." Belle-mere replied with a puff.

Luffy simply nodded and watched the clouds. He soon spotted an interesting cloud that looked like Belle-mere!

"Belle-mere-san! I found a cloud that looks just like you!" Luffy exclaimed giddily and pointed at the cloud non-stop.

"Really?!" Nami asked curiously and rushed to where Luffy was, alongside Nojiko.

About two minutes of looking up at the sky, and they still couldn't make out which cloud looked like Belle-mere-san. So, they turned towards Luffy and asked which cloud it was. Luffy just looked at them as if they blind, and replied to them by pointing at the cloud he mentioned.

"Pfft..pfft..haHAHAHAAHAH!" Nami laughed heartily after seeing the monstrous cloud.

"Yep! Hahahahah, that looks exactly like Belle-mere-san! Hahahah!" Nojiko agreed and laughed along with Nami.

Belle-mere of course was curious on the subject and looked up at the cloud that Luffy pointed at. She stood there, shocked. She even rubbed her eyes and looked up again, but, it was the same thing.

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE ME!" Belle-mere raged with clenched fists.

"Nuh-uh! It looks just like you!" Nami stated with a sly smirk.

"NAMI!" Belle-mere fumed, due to the embarrassment of "that" cloud looking like her. "I'M NOT A COW WITH A MUSTACHE!"

"We didn't say you looked like a fat cow with a mustache. The clouds decided!" Nami exclaimed, soon laughing afterwards.

"I NEVER SAID THE CLOUD LOOKED LIKE A FAT COW!" Belle-mere growled as she glared at the insulting Nami.

Luffy just snickered his usual laugh at the scene. What could he say? He loved this nutty family!

"Ahh..are we there yet?" Belle-mere huffed and she rubbed her throbbing head.

* * *

(At the island)

"Cool~!" Luffy praised. The island looked much cooler than it sounded.

"I guess." Nami shrugged. She didn't mean to be rude or anything, it was just average to her.

"Well, let's go home guys." Belle-mere exclaimed quickly and began walking towards their home.

"Okay." The girls nodded and followed behind her.

Meanwhile, Luffy walked far behind them because he was so engaged in looking at the pretty sky and ocean.

"Luffy, don't fall behind!" Belle-mere called out.

"Okay." Luffy said quickly and went back to staring at the sky.

"Hmm..IDEA! POWER WALK TIME~!" Belle-mere yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE A POWER RUN, BELLE-MERE-SAN!" Nami shouted, hoping her words reached her. "Ugh.."

"Well, power RUN time, I guess." Nojiko giggled and began running to the house as well.

Luffy huffed in dissapointment. He really want to look at the pretty scenery, but, he didn't know where the house was, so he began running too.

"Sorry about Belle-mere-san's sudden power walk" Nami apologized as she ran beside Luffy.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here! I thought you ran off with Nojiko." Luffy stated and looked at her deep brown eyes. "..But, thanks for staying behind."

Nami blushed and looked the other way. "W-well, I can't just leave someone like you behind.."

Luffy smiled brightly at her, and reached for hand. "Want me to carry you?"

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. She was all ready a blushing mess, now he wanted to carry her?

"U-uhh.." Nami stuttered as she felt a nice warmth in her right hand from Luffy.

Luffy just took that as a yes and picked her up from the ground. "Okay! Let's beat them! Just tell me where the house is."

Nami at first blushed a deep red, but then she got into competitive mode.

"Okay!" Nami accepted and narrowed her eyes to the route to their house. "LEFT!"

Luffy in turn, went left, and kept on going left, right or straight. Whatever Nami said, because she knew the route.

"Ah! There they are!" Luffy pointed at the running pair.

"Let's smoke them!" Nami grinned as she pointed at them.

"Shishishi! Okay!" Luffy chuckled and ran faster than he was before, he EASILY ran straight past them, and they won the match by Nami touching the house.

"We won! Yes!" Nami congratulated herself and gave a quick half-five to Luffy after jumping off his shoulders.

"Aww..we were so close.." Nojiko pouted aongside Belle-mere who also pouted.

"Well.." Belle-mere sighed as she walked up to the winner. "Congratulations, guys!"

The two smiled widely at their mother and gave her a hug on the legs.

"Hey, hey, can I go inside now?" Luffy begged cutely.

"Go ahead." Belle-mere reassured as she waved her hand in a, "shoo, shoo" form.

Luffy instantly ran inside the house, and began jumping around excitedly.

"Awesome! Awesome! Ooh, cool!" Luffy praised as he searched through the house aimlessly.

It was kind of humorous how excited the little boy was, but, nobody paid much attention to that part. They only thought he was an interesting, little boy, that ate their couch.

"Belle-mere-san..he ate the.." Nami tried to say as a comical sweat-drop fell from her head.

"I know.." Belle-mere sighed.

* * *

(After Luffy got his stomach pumped, the four went to bed.)

"Okay Luffy, I know you're excited and all, but, don't eat the furniture." Belle-mere exclaimed with a huff. She couldn't believe she just said something like that, to a little kid!

"Okay.." Luffy nodded and instantly laid down on his bed. "Night.."

"Hold on a minute!" Belle-mere shouted, spooking Luffy to sit right back up.

"Hn?" Luffy moaned in a tired tone.

"You can't go to bed without a story~! GUYS! STORY TIME!" Belle-mere screamed out.

"You didn't have to scream." Nojiko groaned as she walked into the room with Nami.

"Well if I didn't, you wouldn't of heard me." Belle-mere stated and stuck her tongue out playfully at the two.

Nojiko simply rolled her eyes, and sat next to Luffy.

"You usually don't read stories, Belle-mere-san." Nami pointed out and sat down right beside Luffy as well.

"Well, it's a special occasion today. We have a new addition to our family." Belle-mere exclaimed brightly as she opened a random book.

"Summer Surprises, by Pete Peters." Belle-mere started reading. "I just started going to school today, it's a real bummer knowing you can't date the person you want. I'll tell you why, after I explain my predicament."

Just after reading those two sentences, the three kids zonked out. It truly was a boring book to them.

"Hmph! Those brats don't know a good book when they hear one!" Belle-mere complained after turning off the light. She quickly walked over to the three and gave them fast kisses. After that, the violet haired woman walked out of the room to go to bed as well.

* * *

(Next day)

"BREAKFAST!" Belle-mere screamed out to the heavens, which immediately woke up the children.

"I wish she didn't yell so loud.." Nojiko groaned as she tried her best to get out of the comfy bed.

"I don't know if it's worth getting out of bed.." Nami said after doing a stretch on the bed.

But, to Luffy, it was always worth it.

"FOOOOOOD~!" Luffy bellowed and rushed down the stairs to find out the contents of the meal.

"Ah, I see you're the only one to come down, Luffy." Belle-mere pointed out and gave him a plate full of food.

"What is this?" Luffy asked curiously. He's never seen such an odd dish.

"Oh, it's Tangerine Souffle!" Belle-mere answered proudly.

Luffy shrugged and ate the dish anyway. He wasn't really a picky kid when it came to food.

"So? So?" Belle-mere asked with a grin.

"It's goood~!" Luffy praised and continued to eat.

"Hah! I AM a good cook!" Belle-mere boasted to herself.

As soon as Luffy gulped down the rest of the odd concoction, he fell straight sleep. Warming the heart of Belle-mere.

"Aww.." Belle-mere smiled. Luffy was just such a cutie!

"Belle-mere-san..is there still food left?" Nami asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yup." Belle-mere nodded in reply.

Nami walked to a random chair and sat down, she didn't even notice Luffy until now!

"Is Luffy..sleeping?" Nami questioned with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah." Belle-mere chuckled.

Nami only stared at Luffy. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, and you know, not eating the couches. She smiled at him as a blush forced itself on her pale cheeks.

"Ohh, I see." Belle-mere nudged.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Nami stuttered and waved her hands around frantically.

"Suuure." Belle-mere smirked and nudged her daughter's shoulder again.

Nami groaned at her mother's annoying nudges and assumptions. She did NOT love Luffy, okay?! Well..maybe just a little.., wait! No! She doesn't!

"Well, eat up squirt." Belle-mere said and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked after stuffing some tangerines in her mouth.

"To get Nojiko." Belle-mere grinned evilly and ran up the stairs.

"Ah, she's done for." Nami sighed and ate some more of the delicious food.

"BELLE-MERE-SAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Nojiko demanded as she was held upside down the whole way down the steps.

"Okay." Belle-mere accepted and dropped her on the chair.

Nojiko stuck her tongue out at her mom, which in return, Belle-mere did as well. Nami simply just rolled her eyes at the scene, those two never got along.

Suddenly, Belle-mere's doors were forced open by Genzo. Belle-mere and the girls quickly retaliated and glared at the huffing and puffing Genzo. His eyes were full of fear, his body stained with blood, and his body full of bruises.

"Genzo!" Belle-mere shouted and ran up to the wounded man. "What happened?!"

"Belle-mere...the pirates..are asking for..more money.." Genzo answered as he coughed up some blood.

"What!?" Belle-mere yelled in shock.

"Yes, do you have enough?" Genzo asked hopefully.

"...No.." Belle-mere answered quietly enough for only Genzo to hear.

"I'll take the girls, okay?" Genzo reassured.

"Take Luffy as well." Belle-mere pointed towards the snoozing boy.

"Eh? When did you get him?" Genzo questioned and looked at the boy skeptically.

"It doesn't matter! Hurry!" Belle-mere said, only worried about the children at the moment.

Genzo nodded and took the kids to the forest somewhere, while Belle-mere stood there in regret.

"..I should of stopped him.." Belle-mere started saying as tears began to draw from her eyes. "That's my family..that's my family I'm not accepting!"

She ran out of the house in search for the children. As she ran to find them, all she could hear were gunshots and bloody screams, crying for mercy. It was unbearable to listen to. She stopped running for a second, after noticing a small child running right past her.

"N-Nami?" Belle-mere thought aloud and ran after the girl.

The girl suddenly stopped, and looked back to see the woman.

"Belle-mere-san.." Nami cried as she looked at her sorrowfully.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Belle-mere asked, concerned.

"Luffy...Luffy went to stand up against Arlong!" Nami cried out in pain.

"WHAT?!" Belle-mere screamed in surprise and clenched her fists. "I-I need to save him! Nami, you know where Genzo is, right?"

Nami nodded in reply, for she unable to speak at the moment.

"Good! Wish me luck." Belle-mere said and ran as fast as she could to the village.

* * *

(In the village)

"Boss, this kid isn't fun anymore." Hachi complained as he kicked the boy once more.

"Hn, he is just a bratty kid." Arlong agreed and looked at his bag of cash once again.

"Oi, get up kid!" Hachi ordered and kicked the kid straight up in the air.

"GAH!" Luffy groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hoo, he still has some life in him." Hachi snickered and grabbed a sword. "Shall I, sir?"

"Go ahead." Arlong nodded, not exactly caring about anything but the money.

Hachi grinned widely and rushed the sword down to Luffy, expecting to kill him. Though, he was abruptly stopped by two rather strong, yet feminine hands.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Belle-mere asked in a scary voice and threw the sword behind her.

"..Who are you?" Hachi questioned skeptically as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just a concerned mother." Belle-mere simply answered.

Luffy's eyes then began to open, just enough to see what was going on. Although he was in pain, he moved his head to see what was happening around him. His eyes widened larger as he saw Arlong walk up to Belle-mere with a gun.

"B-Belle-mere.." Luffy tried to warn, but his voice was unheard due to the fight of Belle-mere-san and Hachi. "I-I need to get up.."

"Take this, witch." Arlong grinned and pulled the trigger.

The whole world stopped for a minute as the trigger was pulled. People looked to see what happened, and their jaws dropped open. Although it was shot towards Belle-mere, she didn't fall, she didn't moan in pain, she still stood and fought. But, how? The many eyes looked around to find out the answer, only to be in more shock. Belle-mere..was defended by a certain boy..

"Luffy.." Belle-mere said his name in horror aftet looking behind her. Blood was splattered on the ground, and the boy fell to the ground in painful agony. She cried out his name once more, and ran to him. "LUFFY!"

The boy's eyes opened just enough to see a figure above him, he saw well enough to guess that it was Belle-mere..

"Belle-mere-san..thank you.." Luffy smiled as blood dripped down his face.

"Huh?" Belle-mere said questionably.

"Thank you, for showing me..motherly love. I didn't know what it felt like..until now." Luffy exclaimed as tears began to mix with the blood.

"L-Luffy.." Belle-mere cried.

"I love you, mom...I hope it's okay that I call you that.." Luffy smiled as much as he could to show her to be strong.

"Luffy, of course it's okay, this whole time you could of called me your mom.." Belle-mere reassured, her heart began to break at this scene, and she decided to tell him. "Luffy, I know this is sudden..but.."

Luffy listened closely, expecting a whole speech.

"I know who your real mother is.." Belle-mere stated.

"W-who? Who is it?" Luffy asked frantically, he knew he didn't have much time left.

"Her name is, Makino, she runs a bar somewhere..I just felt that I should tell you.." Belle-mere answered and sorrowfully looked down at the ground.

"Thanks for telling me, Belle-mere-san..I'm glad.." Luffy smiled one last smile, and to Belle-mere's horror, his eyes shut.

LUUUUUUUFFYYYY!" Belle-mere screamed in pain and the tears wouldn't stop. She stole a glance at the murderer and grabbed a knife.

"Hm.." Arlong hummed and watched the woman skeptically.

Belle-mere got up from the bloody ground, and looked up at the murderer with narrowed eyes. Her teeth gritted, and her veins popped out furiously. She finally said a word to the criminal.

"DIE!" Belle-mere screeched as she ran to the man with a knife tightly in her hands.

* * *

Cliffhanger, yeah. I stopped it here. You can just imagine the rest, but if Greymon Leader wants more, then, he'll tell me. (And yes, I know this story is cheesy and predictable. :P)

Anyway, I take requests. (No charge. ;)


End file.
